Uma 'Pequena' Discussão
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] Uma 'pequena' discussão divertida entre Lily e James, no começo do namoro... É curtinha, vale a pena ler! :D


Uma pequena discussão de Lily e James na sala comunal, provavelmente após as seis da tarde.

J: - Não acredito que você não fez _nada_, Lily!

L: - Eu o quê?

J: - Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

L: - Não fiz nada quando?

J: - Quando aquele John Bailey te chamou pra '_passear pelo jardim'_.

L: - James, você está passando bem? Isso faz mais de um mês e você _nunca_ falou nada!

J: - Que nada, foi anteontem!

L: - Anteontem a gente foi a Hogsmead! Não se lembra? James, você tem problema?

J: - Ok,ok! Pode ter sido na semana passada...

L: - James, faz mais de um mês que o John disse isso!

J: - Não, Lily! Faz umas três semanas, no máximo...

L: - JAMES POTTER, ISSO FAZ MAIS DE UM MÊS!

J: - Meu ouvido...

L: - Só assim você entende!

J: - Tá, tá, tá! Faz mais um mês, pronto!

L: - Você está falando isso só porque eu berrei, ou resolveu admitir?

J: - To falando isso pra você não me matar!

L: - James, faz mais de um mês! E o mais importante é que eu _não_ andei com ele pelo jardim.

J: - Mas quase foi!

L: - Não fui não! E se você quisesse ter reclamado, que reclamasse no dia!

J: - Mas pra mim isso aconteceu anteontem...

L: - UM MÊS! UM MÊS, POTTER!

J: - JÁ ENTENDI, LILY!

L: - Não seja sarcástico comigo.

J: - Não seja histérica comigo.

L: - Não seja insistente comigo.

J: - Se eu não fosse insistente a gente não estaria namorando.

L: - Por isso mesmo. Não seja insistente comigo que se não eu vou acabar matando você!

J: - Por causa do John?

L: - Obviamente! Eu o amo, claro! Tanto que eu namoro o JAMES POTTER, e infelizmente ele não se lembra que nós namoramos há um mês e meio, sendo que o John me chamou pra dar '_aquela voltinha'_ no nosso segundo dia de namoro! Agora você se lembrou?

J: - Como você é engraçadinha, Lily! E que descarado! Por que eu ainda não matei ele, hein?

L: - James, isso já faz tanto tempo... O que houve agora?

J: - Ah, nem vem Lily...

L: - JAMES! Você está me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei.

J: - Esse tempo todo eu estava guardando a raiva só pra mim.

L: - Não vai dar uma de romântico agora, James.

J: - Tente compreender, Lily! Eu nunca gostei tanto de alguém quanto gosto de você!

L: - James, destesto quando vo... o quê foi que você disse? Ai, que lindo!

J: - Me deixa matá-lo, por favor?

L: - Você está sendo sarcástico novamente!

J: - Só assim pra disfarçar mesmo... Mas se aquele John Bailey falar com você...

L: - JAMES!

J: - Tá, tá... Se ele _olhar_ pra você...

**Lily enche os pulmões de ar.**

L: - JAAAAAAAMEEES!

J: - MEU OUVIDO LILY!

L: - E O MEU TAMBÉM!

J: - Ah, Lily, o que eu não suporto na história toda é que esse John Bailey já foi seu namorado.

L: - Se eu fosse me importar com todas as garotas que você já namorou...

J: - Lily, é diferente!

L: - James, NÃO é diferente...! E nem por isso eu estou quase matando TODAS elas!

J: - Minha ruivinha linda...

L: - Nem vem, Potter! É só eu te falar umas verdades que você já fica todo bonzinho.

J: - Minha ruiva, você é linda bravinha assim, sabia?

L: - Me leve a sério, James!

J: - Eu levo muito! Tanto que só com você que eu fiquei mais de uma semana.

L: - James, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! E pare de rir.

J: - Eu entendi. E já parei de rir.

L: - James... você estava com _ciúmes _do John?

J: - Claro que não!

L: - Ah... NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, POTTER!

J: - Estava sim, sargento Evans!

L: - James!

J: - Você já falou meu nome 16 vezes durante a nossa conversa, Lily.

L: - JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!

J: - Vinte!

L: - James! Então você estava com ciúmes de mim? Um mês e meio juntos e só agora você fala?

J: - É... Sei lá... eu te amo.

L: - Eu também te amo.

J: - Jura que você não deu uma volta com ele?

L: - Jura que não vai ficar bravo? É que... É que assim, James, deixa eu te explicar...

J: - EVANS! Eu não acredito! Justamente _você_, tão certinha...

L: - Antes que você complete sua frase que pode ter um final _nada_ afetivo, é brincadeira, eu não fui '_dar uma volta'_ com ele.

J: - Lily!

L: - Sério, James. Estava te testando.

J: - Eu devia ficar muito bravo com você mesmo!

L: - Deveria é? E quando aquela Kate Wilson te mandou aquela cartinha idiota anteontem?

J: - Anteontem? Lily, já faz mais de um mês.

L: - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!

J: - Brincadeirinha!

L: - Olha só a que ponto chegamos.

J: - Pois é. É melhor a gente parar de brigar porque você está quase surtando.

L: - Não estou, não!

J: - Não vou insistir, majestade.

**Lily respira fundo, lentamente.**

L: - Obrigada, meu servo.

J: - CERVO, Lily.

L: - Eu quis dizer no sentido de escravo, mesmo.

J: - Ah... mas você não está brava comigo, está?

L: - Eu tenho motivos suficientes, mas não estou. Não consigo!

J: - Que bom! Ah, e quanto a carta da Kate, foi anteontem mesmo, ela está aqui no meu bolso ainda...

L: - O que você está esperando para QUEIMAR isso, Potter?

J: - Faça você mesma, querida.

**James tira um papel cheio de corações do bolso, e Lily puxa a carta de sua mão com veemência.**

L: - _Incendium!_

J: - Cuidado com a minha mão, Lily!

L: - Bem feito.

**James coça a parte de trás da cabeça, levemente encabulado.**

J: - Ah... tem uma coisa que eu não te contei... A Kate me chamou pra dar uma volta no jardim, ontem à noite.

L: - Não me diga que você foi?

J: - Claro que não. É só pra você ver a coincidência.

L: - Por isso você resolveu falar do John hoje é? Você é _muito_ previsível mesmo...

J: - É.

**Lily olha mortiferamente para James,** **repentinamente.**

L: - Aliás... o que você estava _fazendo _com ela ONTEM À NOITE?

J: - E você com o John _aquele_ dia?

L: - Eu perguntei primeiro.

J: - E eu encontrei a Kate enquanto eu voltava da casa dos gritos... Você sabe, o Moony...

L: - Ah, sim, semana de lua cheia.

J: - Mas e você, o que estava fazendo com o Bailey?

L: - Ele é monitor da Corvinal, James, estávamos fazendo a ronda.

**Lily assume uma expressão mais séria e abaixa a cabeça. James sorri.**

J: - Sabia que você ficaria brava.

L: - Que raiva _dessa Kate_, James! O John não sabia do nosso namoro, ela com certeza sabia!

J: - Não é culpa minha.

L: - Eu sei. Desculpe esse escândalo.

J: - Claro, mejestade.

L: - Obrigada, servo.

J: - CERVO.

L: - Te amo, CERVO.

J: - Ame o James, é mais conveniente.

L: - Te amo, James.

* * *

**N/a: Olá! Essa é minha primeira ONESHOT, espero que gostem. Acabou de sair da cabeça! Só esses dois pra brigarem desse jeito e se amarem tanto... (:**

**Beeeijos.**


End file.
